


Glittering Cloud

by fangirlSevera



Series: Broverse [13]
Category: From Beyond, Re-Animator (1985)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlSevera/pseuds/fangirlSevera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's night out doesn't end well for Herbert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glittering Cloud

"How do I look?"

"How are you suppose to look?"

"Like someone going out for a night of clubbing."

"You're asking the wrong person."

Dan lowered his arms. "Of course. Stupid of me."

"You don't look any different than normal," Herbert said. Probably because Dan didn't own any "clubbing" outfits. He just had on a faded pair of jeans and a bright T-shirt. He had put some gel in his hair, but that was the only obvious change.

Dan sat heavily down on the sofa next to him. "You want to come?"

Herbert looked up from his book. "You must be joking. You really think I would want to be someplace filled with loud, terrible music, and sweaty people saturating the air with their hormones and pheromones. And _dancing_." Just imagining it almost made him gag.

"It's not exactly my scene, either. I'd just as well not. Rather stay here with you and have a cuddle."

"You're disgusting."

"Says the man who keeps eyes in the toaster oven."

Herbert supposed he could tolerate some cuddling if it kept Dan home. The reasons he wouldn't want to go out into that kind of society were the same as for why he didn't want Dan to. All those lustful, drug-addled hands a bodies touching _his_ Dan. And if Dan imbibed and lost any of his inhibitions? Jealousy crawled under skin. "I don't want you there, you don't want to be there. Then why are you going again?"

"Because I made a promise. It was in good faith and for a good cause. And if Tiffany has a hook-up early, I'll be home in no time."

Herbert spent the evening reading, spending time in the lab, reworking some variations on the reagent formula. He had no concentration for any of it. He kept looking at the clock, frowning with every passing hour. Surely it wouldn't take so long for that slut of a nurse to find a desperate partner.

Around midnight, the phone rang. "Yes?"

"Dr. West?"

"Yes."

"This is Sgt. Buford Brownlee with the Arkham Police-"

"What do _you_ want?"

"Dr. West, are you the owner of a 1954, white, male, goes by the name of 'Dan Cain'?"

"What? What's this about?"

Bubba, in his usual irritating mirth, laughed. "You better get your ass down here and get your man. He's getting glitter all over the floor."

"But I-" The line went dead.

But Herbert had no license and Dan had taken the car anyway. Just what the hell had Dan gotten himself into? Herbert stared at the phone, fingers curling into his palms. He knew what his only option was, but he hated it. With gritted teeth he picked-up the receiver and dialed.

It rang four times before a sleepy voice answered, "Pretorious Foundation. This is Dr. Tilling-"

"Shut up, Crawfish, and get your car and come get me."

"Oh, Herbert, not again..."

" _I'm_ not in jail. I'm home. Don't ask questions. Just get over here!"

Crawford's questions started again once Herbert got in the car. "What's going on?"

"Dan's been arrested apparently."

"What!? What for?"

"I don't know! I just got a smart-ass phone call from your boyfriend saying I need to come get him. He didn't say why or if I needed bail. I found the stash of bail money in Dan's study just in case."

"What was he doing tonight, not being home?"

"At a club or something. I don't know. Things can happen at those kinds of places. I knew it. I should have forced him to stay home."

At the station, Bubba greeted them in the lobby. "Evening, Doc. Hey Crawford, how'd he drag you into this?"

"Herbert can't drive."

"Yes. Crawford," he snapped at his brother. "Now," he looked up at the towering policeman, "Where's Dan and how much is this going to cost?"

"Dan was brought in with five others on drunk and disorderly and possession."

"Possession of what?"

"MDMA, or Ecstasy."

Herbert pinched the bridge of his nose. "Dan, you dope."

"Now, Dan had nothing on him, but clearly he's had more than a couple bright cocktails tonight."

"Dan wouldn't take drugs," Crawford said.

"Not knowingly," Herbert agreed. "Damn him. I knew it! Idiot let someone slip him something."

"Looks like. Look, I was able to put a good word in. I was even able to keep him out of cells since he's so... Touchy-Feely right now."

Herbert straightened and his nostrils flared. "Take me to him. Now."

"More than happy to, Little Doc."

"Don't call me that."

Bubba wouldn't stop grinning as he led Herbert to the interview room. Dan was in there by himself, playing with an empty water glass. Upon Herbert's entrance, he jumped up, grinning moronically. "There you are!" He gathered Herbert into his arms, lifting him off his feet.

"Dan! What?" He grated out, Dan squeezing too tight.

"You smell so good, baby," Dan said, nuzzling into Herbert's neck.

Herbert tried to squirm out of his grasp and ignore Bubba's laughing behind him. "Dan! Let go! Can't breathe!"

"Oh, sorry." Dan dropped him, but immediately pulled Herbert onto his lap as he made himself comfortable on the table.

Bubba was clearly taking great amusement in the show.

"Dan! You're getting glitter all over me, and what the hell happened to your clothes?"

Dan's jeans were ripped in several places. The bottom half of his shirt had been cut off, exposing his toned stomach. "Tiffany said I looked like a square. So she fixed it!"

"And the glitter?" Herbert tried fending off Dan's ever increasingly roaming hands.

"A very nice drag queen said I looked like I needed to add some sparkle to my evening. So she did!" He giggled, running his hand through Herbert's hair and leaving a streak of glitter in its wake.

"She sure did. That queen is who found most of the designer drugs on.

"She said I had great cheekbones."

"Yes, they're lovely. Can I-" he tried talking to the sergeant, but Herbert suddenly had Dan's tongue to contend with. Normally, Dan was a frustratingly excellent kisser. Herbert hated the way Dan could distract him and make him forget what he was working on when Dan got into one of his moods. But not now. All the finesse and skill was gone. It was more of a wet mess.

Herbert shoved away, wiping his face on his sleeve and catching his breath. "Can I take him home now?"

Bubba was still chuckling. "Sure you wouldn't want some alone-time first?"

Dan hooked his fingers into Herbert's belt and was pulling him back. "Sergeant!"

"Yeah, yeah. Get him home before I have to arrest you both for indecency."

Bubba opened the door and Herbert pulled Dan along, trying to get out of the station as fast as possible.

"Heeerbeert," Dan whined, "I'm thirsty. Oh, hey, Crawford!" He patted Crawford's cheek. His hand created a sparkling patch on his face.

"Dan? Wow, this is worse than New Years."

"Speaking of," Bubba had followed. "This is the second time I've had you three all down here. I'd appreciate it if we didn't see each other like this. Let's keep it to family barbecues from now on, huh?"

"We'll try," promised Crawford.

"No talking, just driving." Herbert pushed Crawford, hustling him out the building.

Herbert and Dan were in the back while Crawford drove. Dan immediately began being demonstrative again. "Backseat, just like teenagers," Dan leered as he grabbed Herbert's hip and started maneuvering him onto his back.

"Dan! Not now!"

Dan had Herbert under him, and was running his hands down Herbert's sides and up his back. "You're so little. With your cute little nose..." Dan touched the tip of his nose to Herbert's and thrust his hips. Herbert stared at him in horror. "You're my little science pixie."

There was a snort of laughter from the front.

Dan climbed off Herbert and leaned over the driver's seat. "And you're a sweater pixie," he informed Crawford.

Herbert grabbed Dan's ruined shirt and pulled him back. "We're almost home. If you want to make it there alive, you'll stop bothering the driver, shut-up, and keep your hands to yourself," he hissed.

Dan sat back and clasped his hands together in his lap. "Herbert, I'm really thirsty."

"I know. Home, water, then bed."

That made Dan grin. "Yes. Bed."

Herbert sighed and smacked Dan's hand away from his crotch.

They were home shortly, as promised. Herbert rejected Crawford's offer of help and told him to just go away. He had some difficulty getting the door unlocked and opened since Dan had wrapped his arms around his waist and started humming and swaying like he was trying to dance. They barely made it inside before Dan made his next movie. He had Herbert pressed against the wall and started again with the messy kisses. "You have awesome lips." Dan breathed heavily against Herbert's cheek. "Wondered forever what they'd feel like on my dick."

Herbert shuddered. "No."

"Aaw, why not?"

"Because I know where that thing's been."

Dan laughed. "And I think it's looking for a return trip." He grabbed Herbert's buttocks in both hands.

Herbert thought quickly. "How about you go upstairs, and I'll get you something to drink. You're still thirsty, right?"

Dan licked his lips. "Yeah. Okay." He gave Herbert another squeeze before heading up the stairs. He tore off what was left of his shirt and dropped it on the steps.

Herbert sighed in relief. He straightened his clothes and brushed angrily at all the glitter Dan had transferred to him. He got water from the kitchen and rushed downstairs before Dan could become impatient and come looking for him. Herbert took a vial of sedative and mixed it with Dan's water.

In the bedroom, Dan had completely stripped down and had been more than ready for some time. He sat up grinning, arms open and reaching for Herbert. Herbert returned the grin tightly. He straddled Dan's hips and held out the glass of water. Instead of taking it from him, Dan covered Herbert's hand with his, making him partially serve him.

Herbert set the glass aside after Dan took several large gulps. Dan pulled Herbert down on top of him and ruffled his hair, loosening the glitter. "You are a pretty, pretty pixie," Dan slurred. His eyelids fluttered close and his head dropped back onto the pillows. He was blissfully out cold.

Herbert rolled off him and let out a long-suffering breath. He checked Dan's pulse, and satisfied, got out of bed. He needed to get out of his sparkle-laden clothes and wash the gold glitter from his hair. "I'm going to kill that nurse," he grumbled.

The next day, Herbert marched up to the nurse's station where Tiffany was inspecting the darkness under her eyes. " A word."

She jumped. "Hey, I- T-that wasn't my fault!"

He pulled her into a supply room, not unaware that she was probably used to being there with a man under much different circumstances. "I wasn't even with him anymore by that time! He's a grown man who makes his own decisions and I-"

"Shut up! Now listen." He jabbed a finger at her. "Maybe there had been a time he would have enjoyed your company with your supposedly pretty face and your breasts. But Dan was never a prospective lover, he is not and will not be your 'special gay friend.' He is nothing to you, but a coworker. The only things you can ever have to say to him involve hospital business only. Am I understood?"

"You're insane," she gulped.

"Good, I am."

"I should report you."

Herbert scoffed. "For what?"

"Creating a hostile work place."

"You do that."

A few days later, Dan couldn't help but notice the change in Tiffany's attitude. "What did you say to her?" He demanded of Herbert. "I wanted to tell her there were no hard feelings for last weekend, but she's avoiding me."

"You're not allowed to talk to her on non-hospital related business."

Dan put his hands on his hips. "Oh, I'm not, am I?"

"No, I've also decided you can't be trusted to be out unsupervised. You're to stay home or only go out with me."

"What? You can't _ground_ me Herbert!"

"Why not?"

"Because you're not my parent, and I'm a grown man!"

Herbert bristled. "I wasn't the one brought in by the police."

"You were last time. Maybe it's you who should be grounded. From the lab."

"You wouldn't."

"If you insist on this ridiculous notion of me not leaving the house without you, I will."

Herbert made to reply, but instead turned on heel on walked away.

The subject of grounding was never brought up again.


End file.
